


How to Get Away with Dating

by ship_it_till_its_canon



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Keating Five, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Murder AU, Slash, and Micheala and Aiden actually got married, basically if there was no murder and Connor didn't cheat, so not really canon at all, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_it_till_its_canon/pseuds/ship_it_till_its_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Connor meet at a wedding. They become a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Away with Dating

**Author's Note:**

> So, there will be more to this, but I am traditionally very slow with updating things and getting my ass in gear. If I hear really positive feedback and that you guys totally want me to continue then I will. If not, it will probably be a short stand alone piece.

Oliver hated weddings. It was as if they existed simply to remind him of his perpetual singleness. And to tease him with extremely handsome strangers in suits. The man the bride had been speaking to earlier, for example. Well, more like arguing with. It didn’t look completely enraged though, more of a common spat. Now, however, Oliver noticed him chatting with a small group of other well-dressed, attractive people. Shaking his head, Oliver refocused on the wonderful conversation he was having with the groom’s mother. Being here because of his mother’s connections had already created an extremely boring afternoon. So many people he didn’t know asked him how he knew the bride or groom. Having to provide the fact that he had never met either, but the groom’s mother was very close to his own did not make things better. Hearing Aiden’s mother ramble on about how great it was to finally meet him and how they all must simply find more time to spend together was beginning to get old after the first fifteen minutes. Going on thirty now, Oliver was thoroughly bored.  
Feeling a hand snake around his waist startled him out of the trance he had fallen into. A honey soft voice eased its way out of his new friends mouth, “There you are. I’ve been looking for you for almost ten minutes now!” Turning to either punch the guy or hug him, Oliver came face to face with the man he had been watching for the better half of the wedding. His shock must have shown because the man simply winked and smoothing his tie turned back to Mrs. Walker, and proceeded to ask, “May I steal him back?” with one of most mischievous grins Oliver had ever seen. He turned back around just to see Mrs. Walker narrow her eyes.  
“Connor, it’s surprising to see you here,” She began with a cold voice, “May I ask who invited you?” Oliver began to feel as if he was in the middle of something he really didn’t want to be.  
“I work with Michaela now actually. She so graciously invited all of us working with Mrs. Keating to come see her and her husband get married.” The man- Connor- replied easily. Tilting his head and smirking he then added, “And don’t worry, once they’re married they become less fun.” Upon hearing this, Mrs. Walker stormed off in a huff. Connor chuckled as he watched her retreat.  
“Well,” Oliver began awkwardly, “thanks for that I guess? Um. Yeah, bye!” But it seemed he would not get off that easily.  
“Connor,” He said, introducing himself, “though I’m guessing you already heard that.” Giving Oliver a once over that made him uncomfortable and a little warm, Connor continued thoughtfully, “I would ask if you were another one of Aiden’s exes, but with the way she didn’t seem to hate you gives me the impression that you aren’t. So if I might ask, who do you know here? Also, sorry for interrupting your conversation with Mrs. Walker, it just looked really awkward from your end. By the way, if you were trying to keep a positive connection with her, I probably just ruined it.” Oliver had to smile at the blunt ways Connor talked and hoped his mother wouldn’t kill him for offending her friend.  
“I don’t think you need to worry, I’m here because my mother is friends with Aiden’s mother. I actually know no one here, so thank you for the save and I think I’m probably just going to go home now.” Fate would not let him go though. As he began striding away, the voice once again picked up.  
“Hey! What’re you doing tonight?” Connor asked, walking briskly beside him. Well, maybe this wedding wouldn’t end so badly after all.


End file.
